


The Past Truths

by asdfghtrsh



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghtrsh/pseuds/asdfghtrsh
Summary: In a world where the forces of Darkness are threatening to consume the light, the Andor Avila unit struggles. Jungkook, a trainee at the Avila Academy, goes unbonded after his 16th birthday. Jimin's gifted has died, leaving him behind. But that should be impossible because guardians die without their gifted. How will fate and destiny affect these 2 boys and the 12 others {Other Members of BTS, and Got7} in their unit?





	1. Chapter One: Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! This is my first fanfic so I apologize if there are plot holes or typos. I wish that everyone who reads this understands that this is purely fictional and that the characters may not/ do not accuratley represent the actual members of BTS and Got7. I was recently introduced to the world of K-pop so please do not judge if there are some inaccuracies. Also, I don't know Got7 that well so if their pairings are off sorry.
> 
> I appreciate any comments or feedback that you all would like to give. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:This story will contain the following: Angst, Fluff, themes of death and depression. If you are uncomfortable with any of this, than this story is not for you.

Jimin woke up to a soft light coming from the single window in the plain room. He rubbed his eyes, which were sore and droopy from having slept too long. Jimin looked around the neat but simple room, which contained only, the bed, which he laid on, a table next to the bed, an IV that was stuck to his arm, and two chairs that faced him.

Soft voices that were talking outside could be heard, from the room. The boy sat up contemplating where he was and how he got here. As he sat up his right shoulder seared in agony while the rest of his muscles complained from the slight movements. But over the physical pain something else felt off. Jimin felt like something was missing. He felt incomplete.

Recognizing the familiar smell of lemon-scented floor cleaner of the Avila Academies Infirmary, he reached out for his connection. Jimin had to make sure his gifted, Rose, was all right. A guardian’s priority was always to take care of their gifted. But as he prodded his mind, Jimin couldn’t find the bond that usually sent tingles down his neck and spine. He felt hollow.

This scared the guardian more than anything. His heart hammered while his breathing became scrambled and needy. The patient was frantic. Jumping out of bed like a mad man, he streamlined for the door. The forgotten IV stand slammed to the floor with a resounding clash, as Jimin tripped from his lack of physical capability. The dazed guardian landed on his chest, knocking the breath of him. The needle in his arm ripped out when he tripped leaving small wound that began to bleed. He lay there feeling to tired to move. The voices outside abruptly stopped their conversation. A healer and Jin, a gifted that was in Jimin’s unit, burst through the door. Jin dragged the breathless boy back onto the bed while the healer took care of the IV stand. Comforted by the presence of his friend, Jimin collected his breath and spurted, “Where is Rose?” … “Is she okay?”

The way Jin flinched and the pain that reached his eyes when the name was mentioned caused Jimin to start panicking again. ‘It is okay. She‘s alive. Guardians can’t live without their Gifted. So she is alive. That is all that matters. Rose is strong enough to make it through whatever it is’ Jimin reminded himself.

 

“Jimin... She’s…” Jin chocked on words strained with misery “She’s dead.”

 

“No” Jimin whimpered, tears already cascading down his face and onto the bed “No. That’s impossible. She can’t be dead otherwise I would be dead too.” “I’m Sorry Jimin” Jin said softly while placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Jimin turned his body away from Jin and buried his face onto the covers of the bed, which were quickly becoming soaked. His world felt like it was collapsing in and his entire body was racked with jagged sobs. Jin sat on the bed after covering the crying boy with a blanket and rubbed Jimin’s back in an attempt to console the boy and himself.

Jimin remained in that position hours after Jin left. He replayed the memories of Rose in his head. ‘How could she be gone?’. While Jimin and Rose weren’t romantically involved, guardians had always had exceptionally close relationships with their gifted. They felt an intense instinct to protect their gifted. As a part of their bond, both the guardian and the gifted had a piece of each other’s soul, making them in many ways apart of one another. Rose was Jimin’s best friend.

Rose had always had a unique outlook on life and never really fit into societal norms. But then again, neither did Jimin. Both were sweet so they easily got along with others but only a few friends knew their personalities and stories well. They had helped each other through many hardships. Jimin knew that Rose was the only person who had truly understood him.

As Jimin thought over the past, his guilt and pain only became more anguished. The last thing he remembered was getting ready to go on mandatory border patrol with a few other members of their unit. Although the war, was increasingly getting worse day by day, the borders were usually safe compared to going out into the wild lands that surrounded the small city-state. But for now it didn’t matter to Jimin how she died. All that mattered to Jimin is that she was gone.

‘I should be dead too. Fate is cruel to leave me here when I failed my one reason for existing. At least when other gifted die, their guardians die with them. I am alone’, the broken guardian thought.

After another hour of heart wrenching sobs and a heart that pounded wildly in Jimin’s chest, his already fragile body could no longer handle it. So the sobs slowly reduced to pained whimpers and a single sentence replayed it self in Jimin’s mind as he drifted off to sleep. ‘I should be dead too.’

 

Jungkook

Jungkook eyes opened to the familiar outline of his best friend Taehyung’s face contoured in the shadows, peering down at him with a concerned expression. “The nightmares are becoming more frequent” Taehyung sighed. Jungkook sat up. His body had a thin layer of sweat radiating off, and he immediately felt sticky and nauseous.

He felt bad for waking Taehyung up for the second time this week. His nightmares consisted of him thrashing around in his sleep until his blood-curling scream woke Taehyung up. Usually Jungkook’s nightmares would only occur once or twice a year, which made it manageable for his best friend who had been his roommate for the past 5 and 1/2years. But recently the nightmares became increasingly present which worried both of the boys.

“Kookie-ah” Taehyung said breaking the silence. “I think you should talk to someone about it”. “No” was Jungkook’s firm reply. Taehyung had been asking for Jungkook to talk since he first witnessed Jungkook’s episodes. But, the later had always refused to talk about his past to anyone. He was a shy and reserved guy. Taehyung helped the younger move on from his past by being kind and joking around and Jungkook had slowly let his guard down around his best friend. But the scars of the past remained.

With Jungkook’s curt reply, the older backed off. Jungkook swiftly changed his shirt and within minutes both roommates had fallen back asleep. After all Jungkook’s claiming ceremony was approaching quickly and the final tasks of training were not going to be easy.

Jungkook woke and stretched his tired limbs. He looked around the room and saw that Taehyung was still sleeping. He decided he would get ready and then wake his roommate up, as Taehyung did not have to go to training because he was already bonded. The older gifted was in the process of finding out his unit and moving into the unit’s occupations along with his guardian Jackson. Unfortunately, for Jungkook he still had 3more months of brutal training before his claiming ceremony would take place.

Jungkook headed to his classes after waking Taehyung up. In the morning, he had Advanced Battle Strategies, and General Education. Those classes went slowly. Jungkook was bright, and enjoyed the cleverness that came along with strategy, but he preferred the hands on aspect of Force training. Elder Sangyoon, a gifted that had experience in battle, led force training. In the class the trainees learned effective strategies to disable the dark forces, specifically the Warped.

“Next, you will be practicing dueling” the Elder told the trainees. The class shifted in excitement. The sparring would be a welcome relief to the previous two hours of grueling aerobic conditioning. “Let’s make it extra interesting and do the dirty dozen” Sangyoon told the youngsters. The class lined up according to skill level and began sparring. Between each match the fighter would move up a place if they won and move down one if they lost, until they had faced twelve different opponents. Jungkook held the first spot for the last 3 years.

‘Dodge, roll, uppercut, use force as a shield, counterstrike’ Jungkook’s mind went on autopilot from the years of previous training. Opponent after opponent was dismantled by Jungkook’s carefully placed blows. During the entire exercise, Jungkook had only been hit twice and both were just grazing blows rather than the full blasts.

Jungkook had two years of experience on every person, so it was no surprise that he was the top dog. The boy had rare powerful force skills since he came to the academy. Jungkook recalled his first day training.

 

“Welcome Youngsters to beginners force training. I’m Elder Sangyoon and I will be instructing you, on how to summon the force and control it.” The only adult in the room called. “You are here today because you are what the academy likes to call Gifted." The class shuffled around in excitement and the Elder continued with the lecture... 

"The Gifteds and Guardians have been around for centuries. Every generation there are a few children who are selected by fate to become the guides of the force. As all of you are aware, the Avila was created as a royal task force only eight years ago. The creation of the Academy was a result of a coup on the King. After Morgath's failed attempt on the king's life he escaped into the wild lands. 7 months later the biggest collection of warped and twisted arrived at the castle wall. Needless to say, we were unprepared. No one expected Morgath to be able to control the dark forces so all we had were a select guardians and gifted. Countless lives were lost on that day. The day that you all know as the Reaping."

The mention of the day brought memories flooding into Jungkook's head. It had only been a year. He closed his eyes, desperatley trying to shut out his parents screams, and the utter terror that came with the events of that day. Someone pushed past him. Jungkook had been lost in his thought that he failed to realize that the lesson had ended and his classmates were making their way out of the training room. He moved to pack up his stuff. "Jungkook, may I speak to you?" Elder Sangyoon asked. "Sure" replied the boy unsteadily, and made his way to the teacher.

"I am sure you realize that you are the youngest one here" the Elder paused trying to gage Jungkook's reaction before moving on. "It is rare to see a gifted with a strong an aura as yours and you are the youngest gifted to be claimed according to the archives.... So the academy saw it fit that you should be given extra training and supervision until otherwise mandated. Find me at this training room tonight and we will go over your schedule." Jungkook hesitated trying to soak up the information. Then tentativley let out an "okay" before leaving the room to attend his next class.

 

For the next 8 years, Jungkook had dutifully completed his extra training making him a master of force. Six years into the process all of his classmates turned sixteen, each completing their bonding ceremony and moving up into the units. Meanwhile Jungkook who with the help of extra training had become already a formidable opponent was stuck at the academy and put into the same class as his roomate Taehyung. 


	2. Chapter 2: Adapting

Jimin-

Jimin ran his hand over the faded tattoo for the 114th time that day. Two days before, he woke up to his personal nightmare. His gifted, Rose had died on patrol. The mark was a symbol of the bond between Jimin and Rose, but now all it brought was guilt and pain. Every bonded pair had a unique tattoo that appeared on ceremony day. Theirs was a sword hilt. His calloused hand traced the outline, pausing on a rose that was placed where the cross piece met the handle. The small tattoo on his left arm was slowly fading. It was black when Jimin woke up. But now, barely two days after, it had wasted away to a dull grey. The process was a constant reminder of what he had lost.

The wounded boy still didn't know what had happened to Rose. He was exclusively told that he had been asleep for a week. Only his unit knew what had occurred and Jimin was in isolation because the academy still couldn't find a logical reason to why Jimin had survived. The doctors called it a miracle. To Jimin it was a punishment. He was the first guardian who has ever survived without their gifted. Guardian's instinct to protect their gifted was so strong that when a guardian failed to protect their gifted the guardian dies too.

The steady ache of shame in his chest never went away. But it was momentarily overshadowed by a sharp burning feeling in his right shoulder. Even though Jimin was barely moving his arm, it had started to become agitated. The patient let his arm rest, knowing that a healer would soon be bringing him the food that he always refused. If he was caught irritating his injury he wouldn't to be able to avoid the nagging that seemed to be a consistent staple of the academy Healers. Several moments later, as if the world was responding to his thoughts, the door handle started to turn.

To Jimin's surprise the person that walked in was not wearing the regular salmon pink scrubs that academy Healers wore, but rather the uniform of his unit. The boy quickly recognized the man as Yoongi. Yoongi had grown up with Jimin in the outskirts of Illian. Since Jimin had only his mom, Yoongi acted as Jimin's protector and older brother. Jimin practically idolized Yoongi, and felt in debted to the older for looking out for him. When Yoongi turned ten, he was recruited into the academy as a gifted. Much to Jimin's delight, two years later Jimin followed as a guardian. After going through training, they had both ended up in the Andor unit.

 

Yoongi

The Andor Unit had become worried, when Jin their eldest member told them, about Jimin's reaction to the news. The latter had been awake for two days and none of the members had been allowed contact with the guardian. Jin had only seen him on accident, as he was merely asking a healer for an update on the boy's condition, when the said person had woken up. They had now been receiving updates daily. But the information put no stop to their qualms, as they received news that the boy still refused to eat anything solid, merely relying on the IV to keep his body fueled. The members were increasing anxious over the situation, to the point where Namjoon, the leader of the unit, went to talk to the academy leaders. The leader had returned from the meeting with the information that the Elders still had no idea what saved Jimin, and as they were not making any progress and the boy's condition was worsening, they would remove his quarantine. The members were relived to hear the news and decided to elect Yoongi to talk to the boy first as they knew he was closest with Jimin and the younger boy would listen to him.

Yoongi knew what he had to do. The gifted knew no one had told the boy what had happened yet, thinking it would be better for the unit to explain it. Before he left Yoongi made everyone in the unit promise not to tell Jimin what had happened during their patrol until he said otherwise. Begrudgingly the others agreed knowing it was in Jimin's best interest. Although the gifted knew his ways were harsh, he knew that Jimin was strong and needed a spark.

He stood outside the door to the guardian’s recovery room in the academy's infirmary. He took a couple deep breaths. Yoongi could absolutely not break down. He had to be there for Jimin and be strong when Jimin was weak. And no matter what Jimin did he had to go through with his plan. It was Jimin's best chance. He was doing this for Jimin. Slowly he turned the doorknob and push lightly entering the room.

Yoongi entered the room silently not saying a word until he met the boy's gaze. "Yoongi-hyung" the guardians words simultaneously loaded with curiosity and grief. The gifted was expecting Jimin's state to be bad, but he was not expecting this. Jimin was always the most muscular of the unit settling for nothing less than a perfect shape. Now the patient before him had gaunt eyes, and an unnatural ashy skin tone. The unit knew that the boy hadn't been eating, but with the absence of Rose, Jimin's body was deteriorating faster than anyone expected.

The gifted didn't say anything; he simply went to the boy's bedside and held him knowing that the words would be wasted. There was nothing to be done about the situation they found themselves in. Right now all they need was each other’s comfort telling each other that they were strong enough to get through it. After minutes of silently embracing one another, Yoongi felt the need to speak. "Jimin-ah... The healers told us you weren't eating, the rest of the unit is worried about you". Yoongi rests his head on top of Jimin's and Jimin nuzzles into Yoongi's neck. A few moment's past then, Jimin pulls away slightly, forehead resting on Yoongi's shoulder and looking down. “I know, but right now nothing seems okay it is not fair for me to live when she died" Jimin whispers. "What to her Yoongi-hyung?"

"Jimin, I know you are hurting right now, but the team needs you to be strong. Rose wouldn't want you to give up... She'd want you to keep fighting. I know it is cruel to use this against you, but we need you. The unit agreed to not tell you, until you get better, Jimin. We just want what is best for you." Yoongi replies. The younger didn't respond. He just fell asleep in the gifted's embrace.

 

Jimin

The members of the unit had been visiting him regularly. Rose's death and Jimin's absence had taken it's toll on them too. Jimin and Rose were the Angels of the Andor unit. They always brought smiles to everyone and worked hard to make sure the group was successful. The unit without them felt incomplete. Even Hoseok the usual shining star of the Andor Unit failed to offset the mood. Right now the only thing holding the unit to their training schedules and routines was Namjoon and his second in command Jaebum. They knew that although the group was stressed over the situation, but there was nothing to be done. It was more productive to remind themselves of their duties and pour their efforts into their work.

Jimin was slowly gaining back his muscle and weight. But he knew it would still be a punch to the face to get back into the shape he was before the accident. Even though he was still in the infirmary, the Academy required Jimin to meet with Elder Yoonseo who was trying to figure out how exactly Jimin survived the incident. Although Jimin's heart wasn't in the nature to get better, he knew the most important thing right now was finding out the truth. At night he would lie awake trying to recount the memories, but all he would get was a few distant sounds and a painful headache.

 

Jungkook- August 30th

Jungkook had been training hard for the last few weeks before his bonding ceremony. Two days from now he will finally be able to bond with his guardian and be assigned to a unit. The gifted was facing his last tasks before officially being ready to bond. But, Jungkook had been ready for 8years; he would finally be able to get his revenge. He had dedicated his life to fight against the Dark Forces and Morgath, nothing would stop him now. He had one last test standing between him and his purpose.

For the last task every gifted had to find and defeat a warped. The wraith like species was able to drive a regular human to madness just by their touch. Luckily, the gifted were immune to their effects, and the guardians only felt extreme pain. Their soul bond with their gifted saved them from completely going off the deep end. Since the warped, were often surrounded the Twisted, Jungkook was allowed bring some of the guardians from Taehyung's unit. Because gifted were trained to take down warped, the twisted were the counterpart of guardians. Both had no special ability with darkness or light, and relied on the brute strength to protect the force wielders. The guardians could only interfere with the Twisted, and had to let Jungkook handle the warped on his own, while a senior gifted instructor would tag along to make sure the tester completed his task and no one would get hurt.

Along with Jackson, Taehyung's guardian, Jaebum also a guardian from Taehyung's new unit stood outside the academy walls, ready to go on patrol. As soon as the instructor arrived the four set off to the wall that surrounded the city-state. The wall separated civilization from the wild lands. Usually patrols only went 1-2miles out from the wall. Any further and the patrol would be completely vulnerable and unable to call for reinforcements in time. Tonight, the group was planning on staying fairly close to the walls, because they were a small unit and half of them were fairly inexperienced. Of course there would be other patrols doing their regular routines tonight.

The groups passed through one of the side gates that were close to the academy. This hadn't been Jungkook's first time outside, since all the trainees were brought to observe. Many felt insignificant and vulnerable in the vast plains before that stretched into small peaks in the distance and a forest that seemed never ending to the east side of the city. But Jungkook always felt free. The mountains stretched around the plains, leading into the forest. It was thought that the Dark forces had originated from the mystic mountains, so the greatest activity would be found by the forest since the plain acted as a natural barrier since the city watch would spot any dark forces that tried to cross the plains, even fairly well in nighttime.

The group wandered around the area between the plains and the forest, where the trees dwindled and the brush was not so thick. For the first hour, they had only made contact with other patrols. It was a bit quieter tonight then it usually was seeing as the encounters with dark forces usually occurred much more leading up to reaping day, that was just under a month and a half away. No one was making a huge attempt at conversation, only a little remark or comment, here or there. It wasn't that the others weren't friendly rather just no one wanted to be taken by surprise.

After the hour had past the ended up a little further away from the city still tracing the divider between the forest and the plains. Suddenly, JB and Jackson who had lead the little group stopped. The older guardian, JB made eye contact with everyone telling them to be on alert. Coldness fell upon the group as moved back into the plains so they could see their surroundings better. They waited swords draw, and muscles taut ready for an attack. Soon a group burst from the trees. Luckily it was small, containing only one warped and two twisted.

The Avila quickly shot into action. Jaebum and Jackson easily dismantled the Twisted taking less than 30seconds to subdue the threat while the warped and Jungkook began circling one another. One advantage that the Avila had is that the dark forces were basically mindless and their only purpose was to kill. The warped were a little more intelligent then the twisted but still had weak intelligence compared to those of a human.

There were three ways that Jungkook could attack the warped but he had to choose fast because if not the warped would determine the style of fighting. The first was a combination of physical fighting and skills with the force. The second was creating stuff with the force and using force skills to disable the opponent. The third was Jungkook's favorite and the one he knew he was going to use. It was a full frontal attack using the strength of the inner flame and willpower to overwhelm the opponent and defeat them. Since Jungkook had always had strong powers he quickly fought the darkness in the warped and defeated it. Although this tactic was effective, it also took a lot of concentration and energy, and because this was the first time Jungkook had practiced against darkness, he was tired.

Upon the defeat of the dark forces, the instructor declared that Jungkook had completed his final task and the group headed back to the city. They made it back without any disturbance and entered the same gate that they had left from. The guardians left to go back to their unit's housing, leaving Jungkook with the senior. He told Jungkook to get some rest. The gifted would have the entire day off tomorrow to prepare for his bonding ceremony in two days.


	3. Chapter 3:The Beginning

September 1st

 

Jimin

 

The guardian had been allowed to return to his unit’s dorms after his condition stabilized. His shoulder was put into a sling, but it wasn’t as irritable as it had been in the past week. His weight was still low but his eating had even out enough that the Healers felt comfortable releasing him. Of course not without several promises from the Andor unit’s members to watch over the boy. Not that they needed reminders as they all fussed over Jimin constantly when he first came back, so much that he ended up eating more just to get them off his back. 

 

Upon returning to the dorm the guardian had been surprised that there was two new pairs of bonded that had been added to the Andor unit. The first pair he met, were a gifted called Taehyung and his guardian Jackson. Both had made a considerable impression on the entire group because of their weird antics. But they were respectful enough to keep away from Jimin enough to let him mourn and adjust. The second pair of bonded were the youngest of the group taking the spot away from Youngjae who had an unexpected early bonding at age 14, when a tattoo appeared randomly on his arm, and he eventually matched it up with JB, figuring out who his guardian was. The gifted of the pair, Bambam was a firecracker, never seeming to run out of energy, while the guardian, Yugyeom took a while to warm up to the group.

 

The mood of the unit was up a little with Jimin’s return, and the four new additions. Naturally, there was still an underlying tension, in all of the old members that the older of the two new pairs picked up on. Unfortunately, the younger members were naïve to the situation, and when one of them asked Jinyoung where Jimin’s gifted was he was quickly shushed. Abruptly ushered to JB and Namjoon who were left to explain the situation.

 

Jimin had finally been cleared for physical activity and training even though he still had to go to the sessions with Elder Yoonseo. The members decided it was time to tell Jimin what had happened. So Namjoon and JB called everyone to the living room of their dorm. Jimin didn’t know what was going on until, everyone settled down and Namjoon started.

 

“Jimin, we decided it is time for you to know” the leader started. The former tensed, and took a couple deep breaths. Namjoon took that as a sign to continue. The older members had gathered around, with Yoongi and Mark sitting on either side of Jimin, while the newer members sat around the edge to be respectful knowing that they would be silent and not contribute to the procession.

 

“We headed out for patrol as normal, we had the whole unit with us to be safe, because the patrols before us had recently encountered more dark forces than normal. By the time we got out into the wild lands, all the patrols had taken care of the spotted dark forces, and there was a period of inactivity for about an hour. During that time we headed to check out the forests going to the edge of our two mile boundary.” The leader explained. “Then at about an hour and twenty into our shift, the time when the other of the unit on patrol was changing, a group of dark forces broke through. We didn’t sense them before so they caught us by surprise. In addition, they had with them a killer. The half-breed plunged through the middle of our unit creating chaos and splitting up the group. At that point in time, all the pairs had broken up to try and divide and conquer.”

 

The second in command then picked up where Namjoon left off. “ The warped and twisted that you guys, and Youngjae and I where chasing drew us out from the rest of the group”. JB continued with hesitation “we didn’t realize that the killer was nowhere in sight, and during the time we stood fighting snuck up behind you and Rose.”

 

“Rose was already pretty bad at that point drained from the energy it took to defeat the three warped that had challenged you guys. As soon as she finished off the last one, the killer pushed you guys further back into the forest, paying no attention to Youngjae or me. We were to preoccupied with our own battle to reach you guys, and by the time we finished of the dark forces, you and Rose were nowhere in sight”.

 

“As the unit recollected, Mark noticed that neither you or Rose had returned. So we went searching for you. We found you stumbling through the woods; half delirious, claiming Rose was dead. Half of us headed back, while the other half joined the zug unit to look for Rose. Lisa found her and gave her the proper light rituals and confirmed that Rose was dead. The Elders then called us swearing us to silence as it was unusual for you to live” JB proceeded, the last part of the sentence coming out quieter.

 

Jimin sat there in shock. A fucking killer had come after them. The things were mutants that had the abilities of both a warped and a twisted. It took the teamwork of gifted and guardians to be able to kill one. Only 12 had been spotted in the last 16years. The things weren’t called killers for nothing. The last time the Avila encountered one had been on reaping day 2 years ago, and the mutt had killed 4 people before it was finally brought down.

 

Everything about the Jimin’s situation was strange. A killer came after the unit, no one knows what happened after he and Rose split from the group, and he should be dead. Although this had shaken the already distraught guardian, it had strengthened his resolve to find out the truth.

 

 

Jungkook-

 

Jungkook walked down the corridor. The heel of his boots softly clicking as he made his way towards the ceremony hall. The day had come at last. The gifted would finally be able to start fighting. Not to say that he wasn’t excited to meet his guardian because he was ecstatic.

 

Prepped in ready in his freshly pressed uniform, the gifted stepped into the ceremony hall. Tall pillars stretched up the walls to the ceiling while elegant paintings depicted epic scenes in between. In the center of the room was a circle carved into the marble tile of the room. That was where he would meet his future guardian and become bonded.

 

How the ceremony worked according to Taehyung, was that the officials would come in and give their rituals then the gifted would sit in the circle and meditate. Their guardian would feel the pull of their bond and make their way to the circle completing the bond. Both individuals would then receive their tattoos and the Elders would come assign the pair a unit.

 

The gifted walked over to the middle of the circle and stood waiting. Moments after two of the Elders in uniforms entered the room from a separate door. The walked toward Jungkook but made sure to stay on the outside of the circle. He recognized one of them as an Elder that worked with his now former mentor Elder Sangyoon. The one he didn’t know spoke first. “Jungkook, you have completed the necessary training and tasks to become a gifted. You will now take your oath. This is your last chance to change your mind. The oath is binding. If you chose to do bond repeat after me… In the brightest day, in the blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil’s might, beware my power, and the Avila’s light”. Jungkook didn’t hesitate and repeated the words. 

 

“You have completed your oath and now your guardian awaits you”. The two Elders walked out of the room, leaving Jungkook standing there.

 

[To those who are concerned…. Yes I did borrow the Green Lanterns Mantra because fit well and I am lazy. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next will be longer to makeup for it.]


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

Starts from September 1st-

Jungkook-

The doors to the hall shut with a resounding thud. Jungkook figured that he might as well try to meditate, because he wasn’t really sure what he was suppose to do. The cold ground sent shivers up his spine, as he sat cross-legged in the deafening silence. The gifted sat there for several hours trying to access his inner light, but every time he felt a pull the connection instantly shut off, as if something was cutting the connection.

It was 15minutes before dawn and Jungkook felt he hadn’t made any progress. The Elders would be here soon. The boy desired the chance to fight the dark forces, and now that would be taken from him all because he couldn’t find his stupid guardian. Desperately, he grasped at the strings of light again, but only became more frustrated when he got the same result that he got the last 1036 times.

The sound of footsteps and the door opening invaded the silence. Jungkook held back the tears that were stinging his eyes. For the first time in what felt like years he felt helpless, as much as he did on reaping day 9 years ago. “Jungkook, where is your guardian” the Elder questioned. Jungkook steeled himself and answered jokingly “never bothered to show up”.

The Elder appeared taken back for a second, and then gathered his shock. “Okay, go back to your dorm and wait for further instructions.”

Later that day, Jungkook was informed that he was a rare case and he would continue training to keep up shape, while also attending special meetings to be evaluated by Elder Yoonseo. The gifted was sitting around moping when the door to his apartment opened. Unsurprisingly, it was Taehyung since he was the only one with access to the dorm. “Look what the cat dragged in” Jungkook tried to keep their normal lightheartedness that set the tone of the relationship between the two best friends.

“Nice to see you too” Taehyung replied with a genuine smile. “How are you feeling?”. “How do you think?” Jungkook said. Taehyung knew only vaguely of the details behind the brunette’s nightmare’s, but he did know that his roommate had relentlessly pushed himself for the opportunity to fight the dark forces. “It is not your fault, I’m sure the Elder’s will sort this out soon” Taehyung encouraged. “Yeah, sure” Jungkook said in a tired voice, never dropping the seemingly unbreachable wall he had built around this subject.

Attempting to divert the conversation Jungkook asked “How are things with your new unit?”. “They are good. All the members have been really welcoming to Jackson and I. Jackson and Jaebum mentioned how well you did on your final test.” Taehyung replied. “How’s training with them going? I bet they’re much more fun to train with than the idiots here that I have to deal with” Jungkook stated. The other gifted returned with “It is been going good. It is really different from basic training. The guardians and the gifted train together. Hoseok-hyung, has been teaching me how to enhance my force skills since we both are strongest in drawing light from the sun. However, the group has been stressed recently. One of their members recently died, and the whole unit is feeling the impact”.

“Oh, I’m sorry…. the poor gifted must be miserable” Jungkook said sympathizing since he himself was missing a guardian. “See that’s the thing though, it wasn’t the guardian who died but the gifted” Taehyung replied. “But that is impossible, that guardian should also be dead?” Jungkook stated confused. “ I don’t know, it was an odd situation though, apparently a killer showed up during their patrol”. “A killer?! It’s a wonder any of them made it out alive”.

After watching a movie and eating dinner, Taehyung figured he had fulfilled his best friend duties for the night, so he left. Jungkook was left sitting on the couch in their dorm.

The next morning Jungkook went to the academy office to receive his new training schedule. He still retained the status of completing basic training, and he was assigned to the zug unit in order to complete more advanced training, which he had first thing every morning. In the afternoon, the gifted would report to an Elder to decipher his unusual situation.

As Jungkook walked toward the bug unit's dorm, he was thrilled. Some of the unit's members had been in his previous classes and had advanced while he was held back till the proper age. It would be nice to see Jisoo again, and Lisa who was in his classes this year but had previously bonded before him. He knew that the unit's gifted could give him some real competition since he had dominated the ranks of his current class and was far above any of their skill levels.

The brunette arrived at the unit's dorm, 15minutes late because he had to pick up his schedule first. He walked into the unit's members already dueling and working on their skills. One of the senior members of the unit was practicing force skills. Flashes of light filled the room as different formations of light appeared. Jungkook assumed that the man who was practicing was a sonekamp, or a person who had a natural affinity for using the sun's energy to create light, since sonekamp's were always the best at force skills.

Jungkook himself was a selbkamp, which meant the light he could channel the best was his inner light. There is one more type, which is a menschkamp, which drew power from other people. Selbkamp's were the best at frontal attacks, while menschkamps had the best skills at combining force skills and physical fighting. The man in front of him was obviously extraordinarily good at force skills even for a sonekamp. After watching the man practice for awhile, Jungkook decides to speak up. “Um, Hi, my name is Jungkook I’ve been assigned to train with your unit”.

Several of the members look over to him and the man practicing stops. “Hi, pleasure to meet you, I’m Baekhyun. I’m the leader” said the man that was previously practicing. Everyone then started introducing themselves. Some of the names he recognized and knew like Lisa, and Jisoo, but must were unfamiliar. “Okay, now that introductions are done let’s get to work. Jungkook why don’t you duel with Lisa, so we can gage your skills”. The brunette was happy to battle Lisa because he knew all of her weaknesses and her skill level or so he thought.

Several moments later Jungkook was being thrown to the floor for the fifth time in a row. The selbkamp was exhausted. He had underestimated his old friend and paid the price. Being the stubborn person he is he refused to yield until he was pinned to the floor. Out of the seven times they dueled, Jungkook had only won two of them. The experience was foreign because the last time he lost was three years ago so he was surprised when Lisa had immediately pinned him on their first duel. Of course this only fueled the competition between the pair, so now on their eighth and last duel, both were throwing out huge blows and trying to gain the upper hand.

Jungkook always was exceptional at frontal attacks and that was how he won the first two times. However, Lisa who had training with a unit was usually able to dictate the style of fighting, which occurred, and as a sonekamp, she usually always chose simple force skills. This time Jungkook decided not to play along and instead of responding back with force skills, he prepared a frontal attack while Lisa threw blows at him.

He stood his ground taking each blow and chipping away at his strength. Once the selbkamp thought he had gained enough power he released his frontal attack. Lisa was blown back by the force and submitted to the brunette. “Whoa” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Where did you learn to do that? That was awesome”. Jungkook replied, “I don’t know it seemed like the right thing to do rather than getting my ass beat again”. “Alright” the elder responded, “That is enough training for today. See ya tomorrow”.  The exhausted gifted merely nodded his head in reply.

 

The next few weeks, continued with Jungkook training with the zug unit. The gifted was taught how to determine the style of fighting faster, and worked to improve his force skills even more. The boy was a natural picking up on everything that the members taught him. By the end of two weeks, he had caught up to Taehyung and could win against Lisa 3/4ths of the time in duels. Despite his obvious progress the selbkamp still felt frustrated.

The Elders still had no logical reason on why Jungkook’s guardian didn’t appear, and all they could do to fix it was to try and have the gifted talk it out with Elder Yoonseo. The sessions that resulted were extremely boring and mostly ended up with both of the gifteds talking about their day or reading in silence.


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt

Jimin

Jimin hated his birthday. Naturally, he lied and told everyone that his birthday was the 16th of October rather than the 13th. Namjoon and Rose were the only ones who actually knew about his birthday. But Jimin, who didn’t want to have the curse of the day overshadow his birthday, had sworn them both to secrecy. Sure other kids also had birthdays on Reaping day, but he was the only one he knew who was born on the first Reaping day, and as the saying goes “nothing good ever happens on Reaping day”.

Every year on October 13th, the entire city was on alert. Some years, Massive attacks by dark forces were staged, while others there was not a peep of disturbance the entire day. Because of the extra security placed around the city-state, Jimin’s unit had been dispatched to the wall. Jimin, however, was left behind for another painful session with Elder Yoonseo.

The woman herself was kind enough, but the meetings had only resulted in frustration for Jimin. So far they had not gotten anywhere, and were still stuck at square one. Jimin had better luck trying to figure out his dreams, where he could make out distant sounds and flashes of light. The guardian was not able to piece together anything useful yet.

An hour passed in the cozy attic on the fourth floor. Halfway through the session. Elder Yoonseo had run out of initial questions, and now the pair was just talking when one of them thought of something.  Jimin looked around the room. The fourth floor of the academy was mostly storage, with a few classrooms and offices scattered about. The room they were meeting in was no different. It had old scrolls and dusty bookshelves with a plethora of forgotten objects. ‘Fitting’ Jimin thought, ‘I’m here with all the other things whose time has past’. The guardian wasn’t sure what would happen if no progress to his condition was made. He often found himself wondering if the academy would separate him from the unit, which right now was his only support system.

Of course his mother had come to visit, several times. Rose was basically a daughter to her, and had often spent a lot time with the family of two and Yoongi. Jimin’s mom was also there when the gifted had informed Rose’s family. As her gifted he felt personally responsible for telling them especially since it was his fault. He had practiced what he was going to say over and over, knowing that breaking down would probably only upset the grieving family even more. When Jimin finally came face to face with his second family, he couldn’t look them in the eye, so he told them voice barely above a whisper.

Rose’s parents had sobbed clutching on to Jimin as if he was their last reminder of their daughter. At this point, Jimin could no longer contain his sorrow, and silent tears leaked down his face. The boy had left the house with his face tucked into his mom’s side being silently lead back to his childhood home. After a couple days after the visit Rose’s family had reached out and asked Jimin to give a speech at a reception for Rose. He had accepted and perfunctorily gave the memoir recounting the best moments he had with his friend. After the reception, the family greeted him and told him that they still wished to keep in contact and that he was still part of their family. Jimin left but made no effort to keep in touch, as the guilt was still fresh.

The academy also had traditions. An announcement was made at the monthly meeting and a small ceremony had taken place in which her name was engraved into the stone monument at the center of the academy gardens. It was black and smooth stone that ran around in a circle, with a small opening on the north side. Low to the ground, it was about the height of a bench, and surrounded a cherry blossom tree. Withered pink petals were strewn across the ground inside the circle as if weeping for the fallen. Families of the dead would put flowers on the roots of the tree to honor their sacrifice. Lately the surface of the smooth stone was being littered with names. Every other month a new one appearing. The rough white engraving disturbing the black. The members of the Andor unit had all come several times to the memorial to place flowers for Rose.

“Jimin, time’s up. If you have any questions or find anything concerning the matter feel free to stop by and talk” Elder Yoonseo stated concluding their meeting. Jimin was pulled back from his thoughts. The guardian decided that since the members wouldn’t be around and he had the rest of the day free, he would go to the memorial. It had been awhile, and maybe he would be able to think and jog his memory. Jimin stood from his chair bowed, and made his way out of the room wanting to relieve his mind a bit after the thinking about the topics that had consumed his mind for the past months.

He turned the corner looking down at the stone floors. He abruptly ran into someone his right hand brushing ever so slightly with the other person’s walking into the room. A flash of heat ran up his hand and melted into the rest of his body. His eyes whipped up meeting the stranger’s gaze. The air was tight, as if one word could cut the fragile silence. ‘ What the hell was that?’ Jimin thought. He glanced down at his hand where the sensation had started. Peeking out from under the fringe of his uniform was a dark black line. He slowly lifted the sleeve hoping that wasn’t what he thought it was. The world was not on his side. The cloth slid back revealing a tattoo. The boy in front of him looked at Jimin equally in shock.

‘No, this cannot be happening’ Jimin thought. And as quick as it begin the moment was over and Jimin was sprinting full speed down the corridors towards the gardens.


	6. Chapter 6: Denial

October 13th

A figure hidden in the shadow of the doorway watched the scene unfold. Both boys had jerked back after breifly running into one another and were now making eye contact. One boy slowly lifted his sleeve than took off running. The other boy stood still staring at the place the other boy had just been. The mysterious person muttered to themselves than turned and went back into a room of scrolls. 'Surley not' the figure repeated softly. 

Jungkook 

Jungkook had spent the past month training with the zug unit. Slowly, he was getting better and better, cathcing up so he could beat Lisa half of the time. The selbkamp had asked Baekhyun to show him some of the Force skills he had seen the older use, and in return he tried to explain to the sonnekamp how he executed the frontal attack against Lisa. The move had become his fall back whenever he was needed to win, even though it took an immense amount of energy to take the hits and build his inner force. His training partners also found that if they could distract the selbkamp from his task they could easily defeat him. It wasn't hard for them to do considering how the gifted let his mind wonder of the events of the past month and dreaming over finding his gifted. 

Jungkook's future was uncertain and he knew that which made him all the more desperate to find a solution so he would be able to fight. Seeing Taehyung fight with his unit and the zug unit left a seed inside Jungkook. His will to find his gifted grew stronger by the day. Today, Jungkook was to be subject to another painful session with Elder Yoonseo. She was kind but also odd. A weird mix of a childlike personality but wisdom comparable to founder of the academy himself. It wasn't that Jungkook hated talking to her, but that the more time he spent at the sessions the more his desire to find his other half multiplied.

Jungkook was trudging through the hallways trying to delay his inevitable 2 hours of boredom, so already 5minutes late when he finally reached the fourth floor of the academy. He was almost to the room when he brushed past someone. A wave of heat stemmed from the hand and grew till it passed through his entire body. Out of shock, he stopped and turned around staring at the stranger before him. The boy had a slightly smaller frame and whiskey colored irises that shot up to meet his own dark black ones. Jungkook noticed the boy glance at his arm and abruptly sprint down the hallway. The gifted still not computing anyting stood dazed and confused. 'Who was that boy and why did he run?' Jungkook questioned. He remember that the stranger had looked at his arm before fleeing. Jungkook curious to see what produced the heat on his own arm, looked down to see a tattoo.

His gaze shot back up searching for the boy that had taken off, but he was nowhere to be found. 'ugh... I just find my guardian and I've already lost him' the gifted ranted. He was required to attend the sessions in order to keep training and he was already late so he had no choice but to go to the room. Jungkook didn't know why but he felt like he should wait to tell elder Yoonseo until after he found the boy. After two hours he went back to the dorm. 

Jimin

Jimin burst out of the academy doors running for the garden. Luckily, it was reaping day so no one was on the grounds to witness the absurd scene. The boy reached the garden, but kept running past the flowers. He wasn't going to stop. Stopping would mean time to think, and thinking would make it reality. He had run a good mile past the academy and had entered the deep expanse of the orchid that was connected to the garden. The endless rows of peach trees made it seem that he could run forever, but above the canopy Jimin could make out the top of the wall, an ever present reminder of the hardships his life was confined to. When the boy finally tripped, he didn't get back up. Staring at the sky for a few moments, and then slowly sitting to rest his head against a nearby tree. 

The knotted wood pressed into the back of his head making his position uncomfortable, but he was too overwhelmed to care. 'Maybe it was just a dream' the guardian thought to himself. But even then, he could see the thick black line peeking out from under his sleeve. He removed the obstruction carefully sliding the sleeve back as if the tattoo was an open wound. The boy stared at it. The markings showed a sword. The hilt was the same design as his previous tattoo except instead of a Rose at the hilt it was just normal. The sword unlike last time had a blade with several runes that Jimin didn't reconginze. 

Tired and out of breath, Jimin sat under the tree until the sun started to sink below the fortress's walls. He headed back to his dorm with the prorioity to keep the bond a secret. After Jimin calmed down he considered his options. Even though he knew he would inevitably end up doing what he always did. Aversion. The guardian was the type that would ignore problems until they went away. It was easier that way. No confrontation or distress. Naturally, the issue would still linger in the back of his mind finding the most inconveint times to rear its ugly head. In order to prevent this phonemnon, Jimin would devote himself religously to whatever distraction assuaded him at the moment. Unluckily, for the guardian that happened to be trying to recount the event of his gifted's death. At the end of the week Jimin was exhausted from hiding the secret and trying to uncover the his memories.

The guardian, however, was forchante enough that the weather was cool enough to constitute wearing long sleeves everyday. He firgured by the time summer rolled around the problem would be resolved or he would find another way to cover up the black lines. However, the physically hiding the mark wasn't his biggest challenge. The hardest part was the gifted he had bonded to. The boy had developed a knack for being wherever Jimin was heading and suddenly, Jimin was spotting the brunette all over the academy campus. He had probably passed the boy multiple times before because the academy numbers were lacking due to the war, but had never known. It was as if the other could sense his physical presence and Jimin was sure he had seen the other boy scanning th crowds. Several times the guardian was sure he had been reconginzed and quickly drifted out of sight or into a crowd. 

Jimin would find himself sifting through the faces that passed by in the dwindling crowds. He could deny the bond as much as possible but could not help his insatisfable curiousity about the gifted. Ever since the gifted had sent a feeling through the bond, Jimin felt drawn towards the other. He had been sitting in the dorm on his bed while tyring to retain his memories, while all his roommates where out practicing. On this night, Jimin had flet particularlly discouraged and lonely. Jimin had spent the past week interviewing everyone on the team to find some minute detail to spark his memory. The rigourous hours of deep thinking often left the boy irratable. When he interacted with his unit's members the consersation would be short as he was spending 70% of his time avoiding them. Half because he didn't want his secret exposed and half becuase he couldn't stand the way they were treating him even if he understood where they were coming from.  He had poured over all the details of Rose he could remember and still not a single lead arised. As time passed, Jimin felt gradually more and more frusturated, going to the point where he slammed his head against the wall in anger. After he relieazed that along with the rage he could feel the tingles that were present when projecting emotions from a bond. Jimin realized that the other must have unconsiously sent the feeling through the bond and thus irriatated Jimin's state even more. 


	7. Chapter 7:Frustration

Jungkook

 

Jungkook woke up to his lonely dorm room once again. Ever since Taehyung had moved out the gifted was left in solitary. At times it was nice having the space to himself to be able to relax in the quiet environment but recently the silence had become more daunting. Especially since he started to have new nightmares.  Usually he would just have the one of his parents but recently the nightmares were foggier and Jungkook could never remember the events that happened in his sleep only that he had had a nightmare.

 

On top of this Jungkook was looking for his guardian. He hadn’t seen the boy yet, but he was confident that eventually he would find him since the Avila forces weren’t that big specially this year as things got increasingly worse. There were rumors around the academy that the Avila were no longer going to be able to sustain a fighting force to protect the walls since the numbers were dwindling and less and less young gifted and guardians were identified every year.

 

Jungkook would spend most of his time, when not training with the zug unit, to stay on a bench on near the main paths through the academy and look in the crowds for the small frame and whiskey eyes. Several times he had been sure the boy was near. He could sense the other’s presence as if he could tangibly touch the other boy, but the feeling soon dissipated and left Jungkook grasping. His will to find his guardian grew stronger. Today, he’d spent the whole morning out on the path but hadn’t seen a glimpse of the kid.  Jungkook swore that trying to reach his goal is harder than trying to will the tide to change or hold water in one’s hand.

 

The gifted had planned to have lunch with Taehyung today, and knew that his old roommate wouldn’t appreciate him being late, so he reluctantly stood from the bench. The brunette made his way to the main plaza, in less than 10minutes since he wasn’t sitting that far away. The academy campus was extradionarily large and could take up to an hour to walk across depending on the crowds and weather. Although there were only about 120 students at the academy, units’ dorms were on campus, and the academy also acted as a government building, so it wasn’t uncommon to see the official uniforms around.

 

Jungkook face collided with one of these uniforms as he was swinging his head around looking for Taehyung. Bumping into a taller man, Jungkook stumbled back slightly. The man before him, had black hair and thick framed glasses, and stood in a fashion that made him appear significantly bigger than Jungkook even though it was only a mere inch. Jungkook told the man his apologies, while he bowed deeply. The man however, remained impassive with a blank face.

 

While the younger, was still fumbling around, the man cut through and asked “ What’s you name, son?” while studiously looking over the gifted’s features. At this prompt Jungkook regained his composure stood uncomfortably straight trying to make up for his lost pride and looked the man in the eye. “Jeon Jungkook, Sir”. At this, the man’s expression only brows furrowed only slightly for a flash, and if Jungkook wasn’t staring attentively at the man before him he would have missed it. After his face regained its blank state the man then proceeded to grunt, and tell Jungkook, “Keep up with your studies”. The man walked away, taking prideful steps that oozed confidence.

 

Taehyung and Jackson invaded the brunette’s peripherals, so Jungkook pivoted to meet them, unwilling to become a victim to the sandwich hugs he usually got when greeting the pair. He was not saved however, from Taehyung jumping into his arms and shouting “Koala” while entangling his limbs with Jungkook and hanging off of said boy. Trying not to stumble on to his face from the extra weight, Jungkook complained, “Why am I friends with you?”. “Because no one else cooks for your lazy ass, when you’re too tired because you over train” Taehyung replies still flashing his boxy smile. Jackson pats Jungkook on the back as a greeting. The pair was always so touchy, but the gifted let it happen because the recent loneliness of the dorm countered Jungkook’s usual reluctance of physical contact.

 

“Do you know who you were just talking to? That was Choi Senguri!” Jackson exclaims a little too loudly given that they were only standing a foot apart. “He works with my father. He’s basically second to the king in power since he is a management advisor”. “Oooh, our little Jungkookie’s all grown up, making connections” his best friend teased.  “No, I just ran into him, hyung. I’m starving lets go eat” Jungkook replied while lightly punching Taehyung’s arm. Despite his light demeanor Jungkook still couldn’t help but think there was something off in the way the man reacted to his name. But he had never met the guy before, so pushing the encounter to the back of his mind he went along horsing around with his friends.

 

After having pulgogi and bebimbap, with the pair, Jungkook went back to his dorm room to study. Catching up with Taehyung had been nice especially since the other had been busy with the new unit. Jackson and Taehyung recounted some of their more exciting patrols, like the time that they had managed to scare the living daylights out of a new gifted named Bambam and his guardian Yugyeom, creeping up on them and pretending they were warped. They had been assigned to cleaning of the dorm for two months but both had said it was worth it just to see their faces. The conversation had become less lighthearted though towards the end of the meal and the triplet were discussing how the increasing attacks of dark forces closer to the wall had everyone stressed and most days in the unit the atmosphere was pressured, especially since they had lost one of their own less than a month ago. The gifted pondered over what his friends had recollected and agreed that the academy was changing. Everyone was busy as if preparing for a war that gave the sense that this was the calm before the storm. Smiles were far and few, these days but most people learned to appreciate the good things while they’re still there.

 

When dinner fully digested in Jungkook’s stomach and the gifted figured that he should go train since the zug unit was out on patrol today so he missed his daily routine of practicing. Grabbing his training bag, he headed down his dorm’s hallways to the training room that almost every building in the academy contained. Entering the room, there was no one there so Jungkook decided to work on his force skills, so he could attempt the new trick Baekhyung was trying to teach him and not be embarrassed when he failed. After all he did have a reputation to uphold.

 

            By the time Jungkook got back to his dorm, he was exhausted. Training did not go well. He had tried for 2hours to master the skill that Baekhyung showed him, but it never turned out quite the same as the sonekamp’s. Towards the end of the practice, Jungkook blew all of his energy practicing a full frontal attack after he had become to frustrated to practice force skills. The stress of the week was watering down his mind and Jungkook felt like he was fighting the tide. A stalemate with an impossible amount of ground to cover, and the first step was finding his guardian, which the world seemed bent on hiding the other. With heavy limbs and a heavy heart, Jungkook drifted off into another nightmare.


End file.
